


Switched

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Doctor Strange has made a big error and must now ask Tony Stark to help him.Based on a post created by @doctorstrangeaskblogDialogue courtesy of @doctorstrangeaskblog





	Switched

Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe

 

Walking into the Sanctum, Stark expected to be greeted by the sight of Doctor Strange, waiting at the bottom of the stairs, already irritated at the slight of Tony being a few minutes late. “You’d think a guy who has power over time would be a tad less anal retentive about lateness.” Stark noted.

But looking around there was no one in sight.

“Strange?” Stark called out.

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then out of nowhere, Stark could have sworn he heard movement.

“Strange?” He called out again.

Listening closely, Stark heard the strangest of sounds. It was almost like a slapping sound, like the sound of someone running barefoot on a stone floor.

Stark quickly tried to dismiss the thought, but as the sound grew louder, he found he couldn’t ignore it. Touching a button on his glasses and looking around, Stark activated F.R.I.D.A.Y. and he commanded “Scan the building for Strange.”

“Yes Boss.” Came the voice of his virtual assistant. After a few seconds, a moving figure was spotted on the third floor of the sanctum. Looking closely, the figure, whomsoever it was, seemed to be moving on all fours.

“Strange appears to be on the third floor, but what he appears to be doing, I cannot say yet.” Friday spoke.

Running up the stairs quickly, Stark looked around and found Strange in what he referred to as the sitting room. Stark knew he used this room for guests, so he quickly looked for someone who might have been a guest of Strange but saw no one else.

Looking at him, Stark was surprised to see Strange, dressed in his normal attire sitting on his legs, leaning forward on his hands, looking around. For a moment, Stark thought Strange might be doing some new form of power Yoga.

“Hey Strange, what’s u..?

Stark didn’t have a chance to finish the sentence for no sooner had he started to speak, then Strange quickly turned to look at him. And with the oddest expression on his face, wide eyed and smiling with his tongue hanging out, Strange quickly crawled over to Stark and in his eagerness, jumped up and knocked him flat.

Stunned by what had just happened, Stark barely had time to open his eyes before he felt something very wet on his face. To his absolute shock, the wet thing was Strange licking his face from his chin to his forehead, much like a dog would.

It took only a few more seconds to realize that Strange was straddling him. Still with an odd expression, tongue hanging out, panting, Stark also noticed that Strange was wiggling his behind, much like a dog would.

“WHAT???” Stark exclaimed

“Arf! Arf! Arf!” Strange barked and smiled, much like any human who was trying to impersonate a dog would.

Just when Tony Stark thought this couldn’t get any stranger, he heard something running up to him, accompanied by a jingling sound. Looking to see what it was, Stark could see an orange and white corgi running up to them.

“I CAN EXPLAIN!!!” The corgi spoke as it reached Stark.

“WAHHHAAAHHTT??” Stark screamed. “Okay, Friday, can you do a quick scan on me to make sure I’m not having some kind of a mental breakdown or a stroke, because somehow I just heard a corgi talk.”

“I can assure you Stark, you are not having a mental breakdown or a stroke.” The corgi spoke, in a voice that was strangely familiar.

As Stark tried to sit up a moment, he realized that Strange was still straddling him, still smiling, still wiggling his ass. Reaching over to move him off, Strange began to move to the side. Even once he was off Stark, Strange sat much like he had before, still panting, still having as huge smile on his face.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Stark took a deep breath, looked over at the corgi and asked “You said you can explain this. So, explain.”

For a second, the corgi took on an odd look. It was the look of a dog that knew it had done something wrong.

“I’m waiting.” Stark said.

“Well, it started off with me having a visitor this morning. A visitor who wasn’t from around here.” The corgi started to explain. “A long story short I made the mistake of insulting a woman who turned out to be a telepath by thinking to myself that her hair reminded me of a corgi.”

“Oh boy.” Stark groaned.

“Yeah. The next thing I knew, my guest had conjured a corgi, spoken an incantation and switched out our spirits. I’ve been like this since then.”

The corgi said. “I know of an incantation that would reverse it, but the book is in my library and as you can see in my current state, I can’t get to it and I can’t get him to get it either.”

Still not believing this was real, Stark said “So let me get this straight, you pissed off a visitor so bad, they conjured a dog and made you switch personalities?”

“Yes. Look, Stark, I’ve already spent several hours like this and as much as it pains me to say this, I need your help.” The Corgi pleaded.

Thinking that this was just one more bit of weirdness in his life, Stark stood up and brushed himself off. Gesturing, he said to the Corgi “Lead the way. Oh and I am not giving you a belly rub, so don’t ask.”


End file.
